Gemini
by mg Sheppard
Summary: Edited to be easier to readThis is a spinoff of Atlantis featuring McKay. It centers around a stargate that can create wormholes to another galaxy. Please review, it's for my senior thesis.
1. Teaser

Now for the confusing explanation. I wrote this for my senior thesis. It is a spin off of Stargate Atlantis(or sg-1, I guess). I would love any and all comments or reviews. But it should be known i will put reviews into my project but without any names or screen names

For those of you who understood that here's the teaser(in script form) for Stargate Gemini

All characters are mine except McKay, Landry, and Caldwell

* * *

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. A TRAINING ROOM OR GYM

The bottom of the screen says "Cheyenne Mountain Air Force Base, 7:00 am." About 8 people are working out. JANE LINZ and ISAAC DAVENPORT are fighting (kick boxing) in the middle of the room. They continuously fight throughout the scene.

JANE LINZ is an Air Force major. She is in her late thirties. While she is rather short, about 5.4, she makes up for it in inner confidence. She can be quite cold to people because she feels no need to be frivolous with words or feelings

ISAAC DAVENPORT is an Air Force captain. He is in his early thirties. Davenport is not the most witty person in the world but can be very funny. He is great friends with Linz.

_(Linz kicks out Davenport's legs so he falls to the ground)_

LINZ

Come on, Davenport! You should've seen that a mile away.

DAVENPORT

_appears physically sore as he stands back up_

Easy for you to say, Major. I'm a little groggy. Not used to base bound duty yet.

LINZ

_backs up and looks around the room calmly_

I love it. There are things to do here. You don't have to sit around on a ship for 18 days at a time, waiting for something to happen.

DAVENPORT

_sarcastic, to make a joke_

So you didn't like it?

LINZ

_rolls her eyes but seems used to the situation_

No.

DAVENPORT

Come on, traveling through Space was exciting.

LINZ

Traveling through Space for 6 months is only exciting if the 'space' you are traveling through actually does something exciting. Naturally (_mocking)_ Atlantis, 'the city of the ancient gate builders', was impressive

LINZ(cont'd)

_punches Davenport_

But every time _the Daedalus_ landed there, nothing happened.

DAVENPORT

I don't know _gets Linz off balance and knocks her to the ground_; maybe we should count ourselves lucky. I've heard some horror stories from the stargate exploration teams.

LINZ

_stands up_

And, here at Stargate Command, we'll experience our own adventures. That is, once we join a SG team, and finally go through a stargate. Oh, won't it be nice to travel somewhere in less than 3 weeks.

DAVENPORT

_sarcastic again to make tease Linz_

but we'll miss all the scenery.

_(Linz rolls her eyes and knocks Davenport's feet out from under him and he falls to the ground. A SOLDIER arrives and walks over to them as Linz helps Davenport off the floor where he has once again ended up.)_

SOLDIER

_salutes_

Major Linz, Captain Davenport you have been requested to accompany Dr. McKay on a reconnaissance mission. Report to the jumper bay at 0900 hours. _exits_

DAVENPORT

Hey, this could be that stargate adventure you were talking about!

_(Linz shakes her head, grabs a towel and walks to the locker room, as we:)_

FADE OUT.

END OF TEASER

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review. It's due on Friday(ya procrastination) so review fast and furious. btw, I posted this in Atlantis because it has McKay in it later.


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. STARGATE COMMAND HALLWAYS

Linz is walking through the hallways on the base. She passes many people in the hallway going about their daily lives but does not stop or acknowledge any of them. She eventually cuts through the Control Room. In the Control Room, people are running around trying to get ready for Linz, Davenport, and McKay to leave. A TECHNICIAN is sitting in front of the main computer starting the dialing sequence.

TECHNICIAN

Dialing the gate.

_(The Gate, seen through the window in front of the technician, begins to engage.)_

TECHNICIAN (cont'd)

Chevron one encoded…chevron two encoded…

INT. PUDDLE JUMPER

The Jumper descends into the gate room from the jumper bay above. It is waiting for the wormhole to be established. DR. RODNEY MCKAY is seated on the left and Linz on the right. Davenport is behind McKay. The Technician continues the count down in the background.

DAVENPORT

Now who's excited about this? Man, I can't believe we finally get to go through a gate.

LINZ

Yep

DAVENPORT

I don't understand you. One moment you're completely excited about something and the next, not even George Washington himself, could get a word out of you.

_(Beat. McKay looks confused and annoyed by the interchange of these two)_

DAVENPORT(cont'd)

_loudly, because of excitement_

God, I'm not even sure I can keep the excitement in!

MCKAY

_mumbled_

Oh please do.

_(By this point the stargate has finished the dialing sequence. The wormhole has been established.)_

TECHNICIAN

Dr. McKay, you have a go.

_(The Jumper goes through the stargate.)_

EXT. PUDDLE JUMPER IN SPACE – CONTINUOUS

The puddle jumper exits a (different) stargate, which is orbiting a planet. The jumper comes out of the stargate and stops after a few moments.

INT. PUDDLE JUMPER – CONTINUOUS

_(Linz, Davenport and McKay look around in confusion.)_

DAVENPORT

Call me crazy,

_(McKay appears to jump at the chance but one stare from Linz makes him think twice.)_

DAVENPORT(cont'd)

but this does not look like a jungle planet to me.

MCKAY

Thank you for the wonderful observation, Captain. Something must be wrong with the gate.

_(Linz smirks)_

MCKAY

You can't expect me to understand everything the instant it happens! _ranting_ I happen to be a fine addition to the SGC and make important discoveries everyday so don't judge me because one stupid gate won't work right!

_(Davenport stands up and moves next to McKay to look at his data pad)_

DAVENPORT

Come on Dr. McKay, just find a way home. I'm getting kind of hungry and I'm not in the mood for MREs.

MCKAY

Oh, I wish it were that simple, my small minded, military friend. From these energy readings, the gate is functioning correctly but any attempt to engage it and create a stable wormhole

_(Beat. McKay realizes he's talking to Isaac, then continues slowly)_

MCKAY(cont'd)

doesn't work.

DAVENPORT

_jokingly punches McKay in the arm_

I know you can do it McKay.

MCKAY

_rubs arm_

Naturally.

_(McKay returns to trying to fix the problem)_

DAVENPORT

_turning to Linz_

Major, know any good games?

LINZ

No

DAVENPORT

_not fazed by the short reply, he just wants Linz to be involved_

Oh, sure you do. There are tons of great games, like the license plate game

_(Beat.)_

DAVENPORT(cont'd)

ok, or twenty questions, or…

LINZ

_interrupting_

or maybe we could just sit here and not do anything.

DAVENPORT

_once again, unfazed and trying to tease her_

Oh, good one. I am quite the master of the Quiet Game.

_(Linz rolls her eyes and swings her chair back around to face the front of the jumper. Something catches her eye outside the jumper)_

LINZ

Doctor, what's that?

MCKAY

_doesn't look up, assumes Linz is pointing at the stargate they just came through and proceeds to condescendingly explain stargates to Linz_

Well, Major, that's a stargate. It's a form of space transportation. The ring creates an artificial wormhole with another gate once a set of coordinates has been dialed. Once the artificial wormhole has been established between gates, matter may enter one end, dematerialize, and rematerialize at the other gate.

LINZ

No, that.

McKay follows her gaze out of the jumper and lands on another gate. This gate is different. The chevrons are purple instead of orange( which the chevrons on the gate Linz, Davenport, and McKay came through were). The camera shoots straight at the new stargate which stays into…

INT. STARGATE COMMAND CONFERENCE ROOM

The shot of the new stargate pans out to reveal it is now a picture on a projection screen presentation. They are now in the Stargate Command conference room. McKay is standing at the front beside the power point. GEN. HANK LANDRY is at the head of the table with COL. STEVEN CALDWELL to his right. Linz and Davenport are on Landry's left and TRACY ANDREWS is sitting beside Davenport. They seem mildly interested in what McKay is saying.

TRACY ANDREWS is in her late twenties. She has been Isaac's girlfriend for the past six months. She is a very happy intelligent person. Tracy works as a gate researcher for the SGC.

MCKAY

After Linz, Davenport, and myself saw this other gate we returned to the SGC. We later tried to send a MALP through the other gate. Unfortunately, we could not get the gate to engage with just the seven symbols, so we tried eight.

LANDRY

So you were then trying to dial a gate in another galaxy?

MCKAY

Yes, but unfortunately that didn't work either. None of our gate addresses in the Ancient Database would work. So I, the brilliant Astrophysicist, began to solve the problem and through many brilliant deductions I got the gate to dial…Using a ninth symbol.

CALDWELL

Ninth?

MCKAY

Yes, now we know most addresses require seven symbols. Six to, essentially, dial the other gate, and one to be a point of origin. Sometimes an eighth symbol is needed to dial a gate in another galaxy such as the Atlantis gate in the Pegasus Galaxy. But what about that ninth chevron?

LINZ

_interrupting_

Hey McKay, you want me to tell them how you really figured out you needed to dial that ninth coordinate?

MCKAY

What? Oh...

LINZ

_interrupting_

He accidently dialed the last symbol twice. _mocking_ What a genius.

MCKAY

Hey, how do you know I didn't do that on purpose?

_(Linz stares him down)_

MCKAY

Okay, fine, but the really interesting thing is what I found out about the last two symbols I dialed before the gate engaged.

_(Davenport clears his throat loudly)_

MCKAY(cont'd)

Yes, well, actually. It was Dr. Andrews who did most of the research.

_(McKay turns to sit down as Tracy shyly walks up to the presentation. While giving the presentation, Tracy is extremely happy and warm. She is rather reminiscent of a Miss America contestant.)_

TRACY

With the information that the MALP sent back once it successfully reach the other side is amazing. I couldn't believe it. This gate actually links to an alternate universe!

LANDRY

How's that possible?

TRACY

Well, I'm not sure yet, but I believe the Ancients created this gate specifically to link to another universe. Perhaps they wanted to know more about the delicacies of Space Time Continuum or they just wanted to make some new friends (_she giggles at her own joke_.)

_(Linz rolls her eyes)_

TRACY

It is not surprising that the difference in symbols occurred with the symbol for Gemini, astrological symbol for twins. It must have originated from Ancient

_(Tracy gives a signature big smile. Davenport begins to clap but stops when Linz gives him a look.)_

CALDWELL

Great work, Dr. Andrews. I would like you to continue researching this.

TRACY

Great_s(he smiles and practically skips back to her seat)_

LANDRY

I would like to send a team back to go through the gate and explore and make contact with this other universe, if it seems appropriate (_Landry looks at McKay_.)

McKAY

That was one time! One Time!

_(Linz jumps up suddenly and stands at attention)_

LINZ

Requesting permission to lead the team sir!

LANDRY

Geeze, you nearly gave me a heart attack Major.

LINZ

_still at attention_

Sorry sir.

LANDRY

_chuckles at her rigidness_

That's alright, and yes you may put a team together to go through the gate. Report to the jumper bay by 1500 hours.

LINZ

Thank you sir.

_(Linz salutes and exits.)_

LINZ(cont'd) (O.S.)

Davenport!

_(Davenport hesitates for a moment but then jumps up and exits. Tracy and McKay gather their things and both exit. Landry turns to talk to Caldwell.)_

LANDRY

Colonel, you need to get that girl to warm up a little.

CALDWELL

There's a heart in there somewhere sir, you just need to wait it out.

LANDRY

All, I'm saying, Colonel, is that she takes too much after you…in a bad way.

FADE OUT


	3. Act Two

I want to apologize for the stage direction in the last two chapters. I didn't realize fanfiction was getting rid of the parentheses for the stage direction that happens within a line.

I want to thank mabpagan for a wonderful review. Thanks!! It was a great help.

* * *

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT. COMMISARY

The cafeteria is full of people all happily eating their food. Linz and Davenport are eating with a couple of other soldiers and chatting with them. Davenport is obviously having a better time than Linz but even she is enjoying this little break from work. The others get up, leaving Linz and Davenport sitting across from each other finishing their blue jello.

DAVENPORT

Did you hear about McCalister?

_(Linz shakes her head 'no')_

DAVENPORT(cont'd)

_says almost in a whisper, and looks around him suspiciously to see if anyone's listening_

Supposedly, Landry found him making out with his daughter and went ballistic. God, what I'd give to see Landry go off.

LINZ

Davenport, that's not true at all.

DAVENPORT

_saddened that this exciting story didn't happen_

Really?

LINZ

McCalister's been sick for three weeks and Landry decided to give him some leave time.

DAVENPORT

Oh.

_(Beat.)_

DAVENPORT(cont'd)

Well, lucky him. Tracy and I have been itching for some leave time. She really wants me to meet her family. Tell you the truth; I'm not sure I'm ready for that.

LINZ

_Uncomfortable with the topic_

Oh

DAVENPORT

Yeah, but you gotta do it for the girlfriend, you know.

_(Davenport gives Linz a friendly shove on the shoulder and chuckles.)_

LINZ

So what else have you been doing since you got back to Earth?

DAVENPORT

Oh nothing much. Just getting to know all of the people on the stargate teams. I didn't know there were so many, but with all the new planets to explore. Speaking of which, are you excited for our second SGC mission?

LINZ

Sure (_she picks at her jello)_

DAVENPORT

Sure? You practically begged Landry to let you go on this mission. Can you imagine an alternate universe? What do you think it'll be like? What if everything's crazy there? (_Davenport becomes more uncomfortable with the idea of an alternate universe with each question)_

LINZ

Davenport (_trying to get his attention)_

DAVENPORT

What if we get lost and never find our way back? What if there's nothing to eat?!

LINZ

Davenport

DAVENPORT

What if I never see Tracy again? What if we all die?!

_(Silence. The Commissary has gone quiet and everyone is looking at Davenport.)_

DAVENPORT(cont'd)

Sorry, I'm just a little excited.

LINZ

_stands up and leaves_

Come on we should go get ready.

DAVENPORT

_runs after her_

What do you think'll be on the other side?

LINZ

I don't know Davenport. All I know is whatever it is we can face it.

INT. PUDDLE JUMPER

The jumper is sitting in front of the 'purple' gate waiting to go through. McKay is sitting in the front left of the jumper. Linz is on the right. Davenport behind her and a MARK, a marine, behind McKay. Linz, as usual looks extremely annoyed to be in another jumper with McKay and doing her best to let him know. Davenport and the marine are having a conversation about the best food to eat while watching a football game.

McKAY

Is everyone ready to go?

DAVENPORT

_to Mark_

No, come on Mark. Chips? That's really what you think are the best?

_(Mark scoffs.)_

McKAY

_Enunciating so they will notice him_

Are you ready?

LINZ

_mocking his enunciation_

No, they're not.

MARK

Davenport, you're crazy if you think apples are the best food for watching games. Apples? It's like you're in kindergarten or something.

McKAY

God, I don't want to know. (_louder)_ Ok we're going and I don't care what your stomachs say.

_(The jumper goes through the gate)_

EXT. FIELD - DAY

The jumper exits the stargate and hovers above the field the stargate is located in. It is a temperate planet, with lots of pine trees. It is a semi-cloudy day but with the sunlight a village can be seen about thirty miles away.

McKAY

Ah, there it is, just like the MALP said it would be.

MARK

_responding to Davenport who had just said something_

No, apple slices with peanut butter are not any better. Can't you think of any junk food you would want to eat.

DAVENPORT

Junk food, Na! Tracy and I decided we would go all natural. She and I are become vegan.

_(Linz chuckles)_

DAVENPORT(cont'd)

Yeah! That's right. You don't think I can do it, Jane?

_(Linz shakes her head 'no')_

DAVENPORT(cont'd)

How much you wanna bet? How about my lunch duty all next week?

LINZ

You've got yourself a bet, Captain.

McKAY

Oh, wonderful. Just wonderful. They look absolutely primitive. God, I'm not in the mood for this today.

_(McKAY lands the jumper and opens the rear hatch.)_

McKAY

Ok, this isn't going to be fancy. Just stay in a group and I'll do all of the talking. Though I'm sure even Davenport wouldn't have trouble with these people.

_(All four exit the jumper)_

EXT. Middle Ages Village

The buildings of the town are all two story stuccos. They all look very old and dirty. The people of the town are moving about but then notice the group coming towards them. One VILLAGER approaches them.

VILLAGER

We are sorry. We cannot find any more dependants. I don't know if we will be able to make the quota_ (the villager looks on the verge of tears.)_

McKAY

'Dependants'? Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't know what you're talking about. Just calm down. Is there any village leader I could talk with?

VILLAGER

Yes, yes. Let me get him!

_(The Villager exits shot.)_

LINZ

They seem a little on edge.

DAVENPORT

Maybe they've never seen anyone like us before.

McKAY

No, that can't be. That villager expected someone like us to come through the gate and ask for something. What was it again?

MARK

A 'Dependant'. I don't like the sound of that doctor. Something just feels off.

_(A tall well groomed man, MALO, walks up to the group, but doesn't look at them because he's reading a datapad.)_

MALO

I'm sorry but we can't make the quota this week. We've scanned the entire population but can't seem to find anymore (_finally looks up and stops talking because he does not recognize them_.)

_(Davenport smiles and reaches out his hand to shake Malo's. McKay swats it away before Malo notices it.)_

McKAY

Hello, I'm Dr. McKay, this is Major Linz, Captain Davenport, and Captain Walker. We are an exploration team from the planet Earth.

MALO

Oh, I'm Malo Lastus. I'm in charge of this settlement. However, I have no time for you, if you do not have any dependants to offer me.

LINZ

What are you talking about?

_(Before Malo can answer there is a commotion behind the group. They turn and see MAJOR TRACY ANDREWS approaching.)_

DAVENPORT

_softly under his breath_

Tracy?

MAJOR TRACY ANDREWS is the alternate universe version of Dr. Tracy Andrews. She is very forward and pushy. She has been put in charge of collecting quotas for the government. She is dressed rather provocatively, as usual.

MAJOR ANDREWS

Hey Lastus! What excuse you got this week?

_(The previously cocky Malo becomes very nervous, scared of what might happen when Andrews finds out he can't make the quota.)_

MALO

Major, I don't know what to do. There isn't anyone left in this settlement, it's just been running for too long. I was hoping these people may have some for me however.

_(Andrews and Malo turn to the group expecting some sort of response. But once Andrews sees Davenport she turns to him)_

MAJOR ANDREWS

Isaac, what are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be back at the base?

DAVENPORT

Uh? What do you mean? What are you doing here?

McKAY

I think there has been some kind of misunderstanding. We are not from around here and we definitely have no idea what any of you are talking about.

MAJOR ANDREWS

_still speaking to Davenport_

Isaac, what do you think you're doing and who are these people?

DAVENPORT

Tracy, I should be asking you the same question!

LINZ

_trying to get Andrews's attention_

We are from an alternate universe. I'm guessing you are confusing your own Isaac Davenport with ours. We also have our own Tracy Andrews.

MAJOR ANDREWS

Excuse me?

McKAY

_annoyed Linz would just blurt it out like that_

We've found a stargate that connects these two alternate universe. At least we think it's only these two. Wow, I should really research that when…

LINZ

McKay!

McKAY

Yes, well, anyways we would love to speak with your leader.

MAJOR ANDREWS

_eyes them warily_

Alright, I'll see what I can do but he's normally very busy.

McKAY

_annoyed that she would think they were not important_

Thanks.

_(Andrews backs away from the group to communicate with her leader to see if he will meet with McKay and the others.)_

MARK

That was weird

DAVENPORT

You're telling me. Imagine seeing your girlfriend wear something like that.

LINZ

Really not the point, Captain.

_(Andrews returns to the group.)_

MAJOR ANDREWS

The commander has agreed to see you, but not today. He's too busy. However, he would like to meet with you tomorrow and says you should not be afraid to bring as large a group as you want. He really wants to meet all of you.

_(Andrews chuckles lightly, tosses a sheet of paper with the gate address for the meeting to McKay and exits.)_

DAVENPORT

Well, this'll be fun.

_(Linz rolls her eyes but follows after Davenport as they all start to walk back the Jumper to return to the SGC.)_

FADE OUT

END OF ACT TWO

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. 

ps. truth be told, I don't need as much formating reviews because makes me butcher what I have already set up on Word, so it is normally far easier to read. BUUUUUUUUT any reviews would be appreciated so i should just shut up and let you click that button.


End file.
